It's Possible!
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: A few scenes from Rogers and Hamerstein's Cinderella starring Jaime Reyes as "Cinder-Jaime," Princess Cassie, and Bart as everyone's favorite fairy godparent!


I wrote this for Wonderbeetle Week on Tumblr a few months ago, and because of school, I haven't published it since.

Cover image from _Enchanted_.

Day 1: _Possibilities_

* * *

"Cinder-Jaime! Where are my gloves?"

"Cinder-Jaime! Tie my bowtie!"

"Cinder-Jaime spray that cologne over here!"

"Cinder-Jaime tuck in my pocket square!"

"Cinder-Jaime!"

"Cinder-Jaime!"

"Cinder-Jaime!"

"_CINDER-JAIME!"_

"Boys! Boys!" Lex Luthor rebuked, finally getting everyone's attention, "We are going to be late for the ball if you keep trying to perfect what's perfect. Let us go."

"Yes father," both Klarion and Cameron "The Icicle" Luthor replied.

The two young men, with their overly-gelled hair and enough fabric to make Marie Antoinette look underdressed, filed out of the door with their noses turned up. Watching them by the fireplace was Jaime, his eyes downcast.

"Now Cinder-Jaime," Luthor called out.

"Yes, step-father?" He meekly answered, internally hating his nickname.

"Make sure the house is clean by the time we return. Don't wait up for us. I _knew_ how much you were looking forward to this event," Luthor smirked, "but duty calls."

Luthor slammed the door shut, joining his two sons in the carriage. The last things Jaime heard from outside were the neighing of the horses and the shrill laughter coming from inside the vehicle.

Jaime sighed, wiping his soot-covered face with his dirty sleeve. He quickly piled up the discarded accessories- who knew people can have so much _frills?_- and placed them back into his step-brothers' rooms. He then went to his room in the attic and opened the window. The castle was cleaned so well for the ball, it glowed. Out of all the places in the village, the castle was like a beacon of light that attracted anyone with working eyes. The trumpets were roaring, announcing the arrivals of Sir What's-His-Name with Madame I-Don't-Know and their children. The faint smell of rich, crispy food and fragrant wine wafted throughout the village, finally teasing Jaime's senses of food he has never eaten.

"You know, you're not the only one who's getting hungry from the aroma," someone quipped.

Jaime whipped his head behind him, finding the scoundrel who broke into his room. He swore he locked it when he entered. The culprit had dark red hair and a smile that rivaled the castle in its brightness. He was fairly small, and looked to be around Jaime's age. He wore a white robe with red swirls and decals.

"Who are you? H-how did you get in my room?" Jaime squeaked incredulously.

"Oh! Forgot to introduce myself! Not crash! Not crash at all!" the red-head reprimanded himself was slapping his head, "Boy will the big guy be after me when I come back, day one on the job and I already creep out the client and-"

"Excuse me?" Jaime cut in.

"Oh, right, right, right, right, right, right. Sorry!" the red head chuckled nervously, "My name is Bart, and I'm your fairy godfather!"

"What? You look a little too young to be a fairy godfather," Jaime inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the eternal youth thing, ya'know? There are more fairy godparents than the ones people know about. They always just seem to draw Dinah in blue, and even when she looks like a grandma she still looks gorgeous. She gets all the fanart," Bart muttered disgruntled, almost burning a hole in the floor with his eyes.

The fairy godfather quickly shook his head and clapped a few times.

"No matter! Let's get you ready for the ball! We're gonna need some horses, and a carriage, and a coachman and of course your outfit needs some work and maybe a quick bath andsomecologne andalotmoretogetyoulooking likethemosthandsomeguyintheballit'sgonnabesocrash, " Bart said, his words increasingly becoming harder to understand.

"Woah, _amigo_, you're talking to fast!" Jaime cut in, "Why are you here, Bart?"

"Well, a-mee-go, I'm getting you ready for the ball! Princess Cassie is so bored right now and you're gonna be the one to blow her away. Duh!" Bart accentuated the last part of his spiel by sticking out his tongue.

"Who said I was going to the ball?" Jaime asked.

"Well, Jaime Reyes- Luthor, known _affectionately_ as Cinder-Jaime, whose mother and sister passed away from scarlet fever, the big guy said so," Bart answered, pointing up, "The big guy has been looking at you and other troubled souls through his covert team of animals, though they're not exactly the _best_ at being unseen. He said that you've been wanting to go to the ball and see Princess Cassie for the longest time, and told me to _'not mess it up or you'll end up back in training_.'"

"But that's impossible!" Jaime yelled, "I must be dreaming or something."

"Oh ho ho it's very possible! You of all people should know that anything is possible."

"Is it possible to bring back my parents?" Jaime asked snidely.

Bart's eyes widened, "Well, uh, no, but-"

"Is it possible to get me out of this hell hole?" Jaime asked.

Bart smiled, "Now _that's_ something I can do. Let's get you ready for the ball!"

* * *

Princess Cassandra curtseyed for what seemed to be the three hundredth time that night. Her feet were aching in her dancing shoes, and her legs were sore from all the curtseying.

"_After all," _her older sister, Princess Diana of Themyscira once told her, _"A curtsey is a glorified squat."_

The blonde smiled slightly at the memory, eyes downcast as to not express her mirth as she curtseyed to yet another young man. She raised her blue eyes to scan the crowd of gentlemen in front of her and cursed internally; it was as if the crowd didn't shrink at all.

She froze.

There, at the very back of the ballroom, a lone young man just walked in, unsure of where to go. Cassie watched the dark haired man look around the room in wonder before looking at her. Her heart jolted before giving the young man a smile.

The princess weaved through the crowd of men, and a few young women, and almost jogged to meet up with the olive-skinned man. As she strode across the room, she mentally took note of how their outfits were the same shade of deep blue, with his gold pocket square, shoulders, and buttons matching her hair.

Realizing the beautiful young lady was briskly walking towards him, Jaime met her halfway. The dark haired man took a deep bow, and the blonde lady reciprocated in a curtsey. He took her gloved hand in his calloused one and a pressed a kiss on her fingers before holding her for a dance.

As the two danced with each other non-stop, Jaime mused, "What a coincidence for us to match in our outfits. We don't even know each other."

The blonde girl in his arms laughed, "Anything is possible if you put your heart into it."

The two waltzed their way into the garden outside, finally taking a rest by sitting by the fountain. The princess rested her head on Jaime's shoulder. Jaime wanted to relax, but stiffened at the sight of the clock adorning the tallest tower of the castle.

_11:55PM_

Five minutes til midnight.

Jaime took a deep breath before rousing the young woman in his arms.

"_Señorita," _Jaime started, holding her shoulders and looking at her big blue eyes, "I must take my leave."

He hated seeing her blue eyes widen before glistening.

"Will I ever see you again? What is your name?"

"My name is Jaime Reyes, step son and servant of Alexander Luthor," he introduced himself, "and since I was able to come to the ball, _mi princesa_, then anything is possible."

"Then take this," Cassie offered, unlatching her necklace. She handed the gold jewelry to Jaime.

"When my mother travelled to Egypt, she was given this necklace by a priestess. The scarab charm is for good luck."

Jaime clutched the gold scarab, feeling every crevice of it in his hand. He placed the chain safely in his pocket before holding the young princess in his arms. The blonde lady wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up to kiss him. Warmth rushed through their bodies, a sort of comfort that neither wanted to let go of.

_Ring! _The clock chimed once. Jaime let go.

_Ring!_

"We'll meet again," he vowed, before pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

_Ring!_

"That's not a possibility, it's for certain," she replied, "Now go. I will see you soon."

_Ring!_

Jaime ran out of the palace to meet his carriage, his entourage urging him to run faster.

_Ring!_

The carriage sped out of the castle gates.

_Ring!_

The carriage zoomed across the empty streets.

_Ring!_

Jaime almost fell out of his seat at a sharp turn.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

The carriage reached the outskirts of the mansion. The coachman opened the gates.

_Ring!_

_The carriage rolled to the back of the property, by the pumpkin patch._

_Ring!_

Jaime exited the carriage, a little dizzy from the ride.

_Ring!_

The carriage turned back into a yellow pumpkin, the four white horses became four white mice, the coachman turned into a grey dog, and Jaime's beautiful suit was turned back into his soot-covered rags.

The pocket in his trousers felt heavier. Jaime reached inside and pulled out the necklace with the golden scarab. He smiled.

"Anything is possible."

* * *

_For the world is full of zanies and fools_

_Who don't believe in sensible rules_

_And won't believe in what sensible people say_

_And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes_

_Keep building up impossible hopes_

_Impossible things are happening everyday!_

* * *

Review!


End file.
